Laser Weapons
Lasgun.]] Laser Weapons, or Las Weapons as they are known in the Imperium of Man, are a family of directed energy weapons that produce beams of high-intensity amplified light to produce heat damage on a target. Laser Weapons are relatively easy to produce and maintain. No solid ammunition is ever used -- only power cells which can be recharged and quickly swapped when depleted with another fully-charged power cell. This makes them ideal for large troop formations like the Astra Militarum. While the accuracy of the laser beam cannot be distorted by wind like slug ammunition, however, it can be more quickly diffused by heavy particles in the air such as smoke and hence lose its power over long distances. Certain types of Lasgun have specific uses, most notably the more powerful Long-Las which is the catch-all term for sniper variants because they bear longer barrels. Laser Weapons are used in many shapes and sizes, some are big and powerful enough to be used in stellar engagements, others are used on vehicles like tanks or Dreadnoughts, whilst the smallest ones can be operated individually. Depending on their size, they are powered by on board generators, power cells or portable power supplies. The principles for this type of weapon are used by many intelligent races in the galaxy, and as such, Laser Weapons are a crucial part of xenos arsenals, such as those of the Orks, Aeldari or T'au, as well as the arsenals of the Chaos-corrupted humans that make up The Lost and the Damned and Chaos Space Marines. Imperial Laser Weapons *'Arachnus Blaze Cannon' *'Arachnus Heavy Blaze Cannon' *'Atrapos Lascutter' *'Corve Las-Pulser' *'Defence Laser' *'Digital Weapons' *'Heavy Laser Destroyer' *'Hellpistol' *'Hellgun' *'Hotshot Lasgun' *'Laser Destroyer Array' *'Lascannon' *'Lascarbine' *'Lascutter' *'Lasgun' *'Las-Impulsor' *'Laspistol' *'Las-talon' *'Las-Lock Weapons' *'Long-Las' *[[Las Fusil|'Las Fusil']] *'Mining Laser' *'Multi-Laser' *'Needler' *'Neutron Laser' *'Neutron Laser Projector' *'Proteus Las-Lance' *'Shotlas' *'Stutter-Las' *'Turbo-Laser Destructor' *'Volcano Cannon' *'Volcano Lance' Aeldari Laser Weapons *'Bright Lance' *'Laser Lance / Star Lance' *'Lasblaster/Hawk's Talon' *'Mandiblaster' *'Prism Cannon' *'Prismatic Cannon' *'Pulse Laser' *'Ranger Long Rifle' *'Scatter Laser' *'Sunrifle' Ork Laser Weapons *'Big Zzappa' *'Gaze of Mork' *'Supa Zzap-Gun' *'Zzap Gun' *'Zzappa Kannonz' T'au Laser Weapons *'Marker Light' Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus Rulebook'' *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pp. 35,46,63 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pp. 22,42,46 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (8th Edition), pg. 68 *''Codex: Orks (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Orks (4th Edition), pg. 51 *''Codex: Tau'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition) *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 138 *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook'' (RPG), pg. 110 *''Dark Heresy: The Lathe World'' (RPG), pg. 59 *''Dark Heresy: Creatures Anathema'' (RPG), pg. 85 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pg. 5 *''Epic Armageddon Rulebook'', pg. 108 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 91-98 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 67-72 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 51-56, 251, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pg. 67 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pg. 67 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 119-121 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'' pg. 101 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pg. 6 *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 10-11, 22-23, 37, 39 *''Imperial Munitorum Manual'' (Background Book) by Graham McNeill, pp. 61-64 *''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' (Background Book) by Mat Ralphs, pg. 19 *''Inquisitor'' Rulebook (Specialist Game), pp. 66, 110-111 *''Rogue Trader: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 120, 129-130 *''Rougue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' pp. 74-77 *''Rogue Trader: Hostile Acquisitions'' (RPG), pg. 48 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' (RPG), pp. 110-111 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 246 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pg. 78 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition) pg. 55 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (3rd Edition), pg. 61 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 111 (UK) *''Cain's Last Stand'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Ghostmaker'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett, pg. 295 *''First and Only'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Guns of Tanith'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''For the Emperor'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell pg.58 *''Forge World Ork Stompa Head' *World Big Zzappa'' *''FG Legio Custodes Coronus Grav-Carrier'' es:Armas láser Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons Category:Tau Category:Tau Technology Category:Tau Weapons Category:Weapons